Sally Stageplay/History
This is the history of''' Sally Stageplay'. ''Cuphead Events When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Events "Oh my gosh. What happened to Sally Stageplay? She went so horribly insane that she lost her best friend and former enemy, Cuphead. Just because death of a loved one can cause you to be insane if you don't move on too soon, she didn't move on either, unlike many other Inkwell Isle characters out there. Now remember folks, there are five stages in the grieving process: denial, anger, depression, bargaining and acceptance. However, she's experiencing these three stages all at once: depression, anger and mental illness, which is not good. Also, mental illness is not part of this process, but again, there's just denial, anger, depression, bargaining and acceptance. Can she just move on!?" --Su Ji-Hoon, Saving Sally During the assassination of Cuphead,she is feeling extremely sad, and soon, mentally ill (unlike most Inkwell Isle characters) because Cuphead has been killed by Trịnh Thị Kim Chánh when she was in the Inkwell Hospital, and that's where everyone met Cuphead's dead body. In the Inkwell Hospital,she is extremely sad and hug her husband for cry. When Ngo Dinh Diem gave a speech to threaten her to have her and her friends forced to surrender throughout television, she grab a Mossberg 930 (from Baroness Von Bon Bon drop because of hugging Cala Maria in their sorrow) that she, Hilda and Rumor got angry and she even destroyed the TV. Later, she run away and come to her theater in depression,cry and fear after destroyed the TV and drop Mossberg 930 again, so that she would start suicide herself, which a civilian call Inkwell Isle Three Police Department (IITPD) for report and need their help. And they, police officers, the IISE agents, Grand Alliance and Inkwell Isle Red Cross will arrive after others were sadden in Inkwell Hospital. And making Inkwell Isle Girls,Preschool Girls and others with Sally's husband must save her from commit suicide. However,her theater is temporarily closed by Grand Alliance troops,Inkwell Isle Security Enforcement (IISE) and Inkwell Isle Three Police Department due to the Inkwell Isle Red Cross trying to treat her sadness and depression when her husband informed the Red Cross members that she can't acting any of her shows to the viewers because of her depression, and she must be treated so she can act again. Later, he is panicking about what he saw about that she would kill herself by hanging, so he decided to attempt to convince her, but she is feeling extremely depressed, angered and mentally ill that she was angry at him because she lost Cuphead. Later on, Jane Aquira,Filia, the Preschool Girls, the Inkwell Isle Girls (now moved on after mourning Cuphead's death) and Su Ji-Hoon arrived when her husband told her about that Sally was trying kill herself. Despite the best efforts that both Jane Aquira and the Preschool Girls have tried to convince her, she is still attempting to hang herself to death. Fearing Sally's death, Jane Aquira hasn't got any longer time to convince Sally by saying something, so she decided to summon her Gardevoir (who was evolved from a Kirlia) to punish Sally for her attempted suicide with all of its attacks so that she choose her Gardevoir to save Sally from her suicide. By then, Jane Aquira's Gardevoir uses her magic powers and her skills so that she would make sure that Sally Stageplay will not kill herself by punishing, and then Jane Aquira summoned her Primarina to make Sally Stageplay feel fine and stop killing herself After punishing Sally Stageplay for about twenty minutes, Jane Aquira,her Gardevoir and her Pokemons then began to convince and bargain her that Cuphead is not dead, but he is actually in a coma because his ghost is trapped somewhere in Saigon. Soon, she feels to calm down, stop crying, feel better, smile, hug and regain her sanity, because Jane Aquira saved her, and when Sally's husband will hug her, Ruby Ramirez asks her that there are five stages of the grieving process: denial, anger, depression, bargaining and acceptance. Now she will find Cuphead and against Army of the Republic of Vietnam and anyone of those who are serving for Ngo Dinh Diem after she is no longer trying to kill herself, so she decided to re-open the theater for her own children and people before leaving for Operation Wallop. After Cuphead's resurrection, she has plans to go to therapy for cure and her show. Category:History Pages